


It's Everything You Wanted, It's Everything You Don't

by Brice_Gottlieb



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Late Night Conversations, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 03:02:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4084135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brice_Gottlieb/pseuds/Brice_Gottlieb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Church's mind wanders at night. So do his feet, always to the same door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Everything You Wanted, It's Everything You Don't

The heat of Blood Gulch never ceased until the third sun set, when it rarely did. Only then did the cool of night set in, freezing in comparison to daylight hours. 

 

The two armies knew this as some kind of natural born ceasefire. Yes, even Sarge. They all took the necessary time to enjoy the few moments of chill, the light breeze that wafted through the caverns and tunnels. Some slept, others basked in the remaining warmth of great boulders while whispering into the dark. Duties that had been put off during battle were taken up again. Special plans were made. Time passed in slow motion. War was far from mind for once, but those minds kept careful watch on the clock.

 

Especially Church.

 

The bane of a pestering mind were long hours of stillness, with little more to do than lie on a creaky cot and watch the ceiling through darkness. So he got up. Pacing did him well, but only for so long. Needling thoughts crept through the cracks and he was suddenly rushing out of the room. Down a hall. Down a second. Past Tucker's room and the music coming from beyond the door. Knocking on a familiar doorway, even when the entrance was wide open. 

 

Michael's shock and subsequent sleepy grin was enough to banish the worst of pestering from Leonard's mind. 

 

Hands quickly flipped up one corner of the sheets as an invitation and Church went immediately to it. Flopping down, he endured the moment of shifting and settling so they were both as comfortable as the sorry excuse for a mattress allowed. 

 

Michael sighed contently (maybe even happily) somewhere above him as they finalized their positions, with Church wrapped snugly around Caboose's limber frame, an ear to his ribs. 

 

"Rough night, huh?" he questioned in a puzzled tone. Without Leonard's answer, he responded with a slightly softer, "Yeah, I get those, too."

 

Church's head turned slightly, his nose pressing to Caboose's shirt and stifling a lowly-toned grunt that surmised his frustrations. Some of his sadness, too. Caboose shifted and there was a hand in Church's short brown curls.

 

"Yeah...I get those, too."


End file.
